Welcome to CBC
by S1n harvest
Summary: A/U In a modern era were ninja arts were nearly forgotten, a new sport arose named CBC Chakra Base Combat Bringing back the ninja world in a fanatic swirl. Enter High School Student Uzumaki Naruto who wishes to try out for the Konoha team.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha High

15 year old Naruto Uzumaki was restless. Not only was today the first day of school, it was also the day for tryouts into the Konoha CBC team.

'To think I'm actually excited about going to school.' Naruto thought as he wolfed down the breakfast made by his mother.

He turned to his father who was lounging lazily in front of the TV, watching his old CBC tapes, he had thousands of them, and even now he has yet to go through all of them. Constantly playing them and teaching Naruto the art of Chakra Based Combat.

Chakra Based Combat is a Martial arts based sport which begin nearly 500 years after The Third Great Ninja war. The art of the ninja was nearly lost upon the modern world when a man by the Name of Orochimaru Introduced a tactical based sport known as the CBC. Although 500 years of stasis has caused even babies to be born with Chakra locked. A field in which combat took place called the chakra dome unlocked the chakra inside the fighters body.

With the invention of the CBC multiple chakra dome facilities were made so prospects could train and increase there chakra reserves, or even learn new techniques. It just so happens, that the father of Naruto a former CBC champion owned such a facility.

"_There it is!! Namikaze's Infamous Rasengan!!! Its all over folks!"_

Naruto kept his eyes on the TV as he ate his cereal, his father was one of the greatest CBC fighters to ever enter the dome, winner of the first Kage Tourney. The reward for such a feat, his own personal dome facility lease free, and the other reward........

Naruto stood up suddenly loosing his appetite and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Now's not the time to get depressed, he had to get in the fighting spirit.

"Later Uzumaki" His father waved off Naruto. His mother just sighed, Naruto was very adamant about making sure no one knew that Minato Namikaze was his father. He wanted no special treatment, although growing up with your own chakra dome was a little special. His father on the other hand was not very happy with his choice.

"Later Namikaze, see ya mom."

"Have a good day honey, good luck!" Her voice drowning out as he shut the door behind him.

"Baka if you were gonna make me wait any longer I would have gone ahead without you." The words of his best friend Sakura Haruno stabbed against his ears. He was quite well used to it though, having lived next door to his pink haired friend for his whole life.

"No one asked you to wait on me Sakura, we're wasting time anyway lets go." Naruto responded in a bored tone.

"Ugh, you should really appreciate me more Naruto, no sane person would deal with you on a regular basis like I do."

"I'm Sure Sasuke does enough appreciating for the both of us." Naruto claimed bringing up Sakura's boyfriend of 2 years Sasuke Uchiha. Who was Naruto's Best friend/Rival since middle school. What had started as an intense hatred eventually turned into a mutual respect, and then a great friendship after Naruto and Sasuke beat the crap out of each other everyday for a whole year.

After finally beginning a friendship with the Uchiha he introduced him to Sakura, who like many of the other girls in his middle school, had a crush on him. They hit it off and only a few weeks later were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Naruto-kun?" Sakura teased.

"In case you forgot Sakura, I was the one who got you creeps together, how about some respect." Naruto replied placing his hand behind his head as they continued down the street. He was actually excited to see his rival again, they had not met up with each other the entire summer, and he would be pleasantly surprised with Naruto's increase in height. You see, all through middle school Naruto was the shortest boy in his class, the hieght of a 10 year old, often mistaken to be Sakura's little brother when seen in public together. Naruto was blessed with a late growth spurt and now reached the hieght of 6'1.

"Always late." Naruto mumbled quietly.

"You say something Naruto?" Sakura asked seeing the thoughtful expression on Naruto's face, she herself was still getting used to actually having to look up to Naruto when having a conversation with him.

"Its nothing we're almost at the school, Sakura did decide if you were going to be a manager this year or an actually full fledged fighter?" Naruto asked. In CBC every fighter had to have manager in their corner, manager were not allowed to actually fight in anything lower than Chunin tourneys, but were allowed to use assist jutsu that did not damage the other combatant.

"I'm not entirely sure, me and Sasuke have not discussed it too much at this point, he does not want me in any danger." Danger, in the almost perfect world of CBC, there was one constant bad omen.

One was allowed to kill during CBC fights Chunin tourney and above.

While most fighters fought with honor and integrity, some fighters thrived on taking the life of others. No one ever questioned or second guessed why Orochimaru maintained that rule for the past 50 years.

"What about you Naruto, got a manager in mind?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, maybe." He didn't, but he still felt slighted by not having Sakura as his manager, it had been always been one of his dreams to have Sakura manage for him in the CBC.

**Silly childhood dreams.**

XxX

Sasuke Uchiha, 15 year old prodigy and decedent of the great Uchiha clan. He already had pro organizations looking to sign the young him. Although famous he stilled lived in the shadow of his older brother Uchiha Itachi, who's skilled nearly rivaled that of Minato Namikaze. He was proud of his older brother though, he was single handily controlling the Jounin circuit and was looking to advance to the ANBU tourney any day now.

"Sasuke-kun!" Taken from his thoughts Sasuke smiled as his girlfriend rushed to his side, he laid a light kiss on her cheek, though they have dated for nearly 2 years, there relationship was still progressing slowly, but he was alright with that, he was in love with the pink haired girl.

"Just a kiss on the cheek Uchiha, you two still acting like an old couple." Naruto said appearing in the Uchiha's eyesight for the first time this morning. Feeling adventurous he slid an arm around Sakura's waist

"Who are you and what are you doing with my girlfriend!" Sasuke yelled ready to give the teen a trip to the nurses office.

"Man teme only 3 months and you've already forgotten me, I'm hurt honestly." Naruto mocked holding a hand to his heart.

"Oh my god Naruto is that you, Kami-sama I thought your mom was joking about drugging you with growth hormones." Although he joked, he was surprised at the sudden increase in hieght from his friend, since middle school, it had always looked like Sasuke was bullying an elementary school student during their fights, but now.

"I'm taller than you teme."

"Like that makes a difference, a dobe is still a dobe."

"You looking to start something!" Naruto exclaimed cracking his knuckles. Sakura looked on worriedly, this was nearly a daily occurrence for the two, but it was such a hassle to bring Naruto home each time huddled under her shoulder.

"Can you guys knock it off for today at least, you two wanna be at full strength for the tryouts today." Sakura said being the mediator between the two as usual, 1 out of 200 fights she could usually stop and it seemed today was her lucky day.

"Alright Sakura you've convinced me not to waste energy on the dobe today, lets go." Sasuke grabbed the hand of his girlfriend and they started the walk up the stairs with Naruto trailing from behind, it was time to start their new journey, surrounded by the exciting world of CBC.

XxX

6 periods worth of dull introductions and reviews, we find ourselves at Konoha High greatest claim to fame, their famous CBC team. Multiple CBC champions have graduated from this illustrious school. Notable mention being Minato Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha. The school is also run by the mentor of the creator of CBC Hiruzen Sarutobi. Many to be fighters join the school merely for the chance to meet the 'Professor' of CBC. Of course Naruto has already been introduced to the old man from the moment of his birth, and Sarutobi was probably the one most excited about Naruto coming to his school.

"Holy crap what a huge facility." Naruto stared in awe at the vastness of the building, this had to be three times the size of his fathers.

"Didn't you go to the orientation dobe, they gave us a full tour of the place, its much bigger than what you can see with your eyes at the moment." Sasuke replied, his best friend was sitting against the wall with him waiting for tryouts to begin. Hundreds of hopeful combatants littered the facility hoping to be 1 of only 20 people who would be on the team this year. While CBC was not a team based sport, schools were able to show off by making as many prospects as possible, therefore teams are made so that the select few could get training from the greatest CBC fighters they had to offer.

"Seeing all these people, I think I should stick with my choice to be a manager, these guys look tough." Sakura said looking around the room, even some of the women were rough looking around the edges. Managers of course had a much easier time making the team, as most fighters chose a personal manager they have known or hired, while easier to get on the team, they were also counted toward the 20 member cap.

"Attention fighters!" All eyes immediately shifted to the middle of the gymnasium. Their sights on a young man who had a scar running across his nose. His name.....

"My name is Iruka and I'll be the proctor of these tryouts, we have a much bigger turnout than last years tryouts, so I'm looking forward to seeing what you fighters are all about. Before we start however, I'll have to calibrate everyone's body to the chakra dome, while doing this we'll also showcase chakra reserves on the Scoreboard you see. While some of you will be unlocking your chakra for the first time, you may feel a dizzy spell, but that will pass quickly. We'll begin in alphabetical order...."

Naruto nodded, standard procedure, no matter if locked or unlocked, if you were fighting in a new chakra dome you had to calibrate yourself to its system before taking apart in fighting. It also allowed for CBC council to monitor who were using there facilities and informed scouts of potential fighters. Only private facilities were not under the watchful eye of the CBC council.

"Heh, these ratings are terrible so far, did some of these people believe they were going get in with chakra levels like this." Sasuke commented, over 40 calibrations had taken place, and not a single one over low genin yet. Which is about the level of an elementary level CBC fighter.

"Right, look at the strain on these guys faces, their really trying to push every single bit of chakra out of there system." Naruto noted while looking at screen which displayed the calibration. The look of disappointment that reached their eyes when they knew they reached their limit.

"Well now that's a little better." Naruto commented looking at the high genin level reserves of a fighter called Shino Aburame.

"Wow a first year with that much chakra, cant wait for the preliminaries." A 3rd year fighter said a loud and Naruto agreed. They were still in the A's, he was looking forward to seeing even stronger fighters.

XxX

2 Hours later and it was nearly time for the U's, most fighters have passed the time by doing some light sparring or just trading tips and tricks. Some notable chakra reserves have appeared in the past 2 hours but not as many as Naruto would have liked:

Kiba Inuzuka 1st year: mid genin

Neji Hyuga 2nd year: Low chunin

Shikamaru Nara 1st year: High genin

Choji Akimichi 1st year: Mid genin

Kabuto Yakushi 3rd year: Mid chunin

Rock Lee 2nd year: Locked

Mizuki Amono 3rd year: Low chunin

Naruto was visibly shocked by some of the reserves that these first years had, and even Iruka was shocked saying this is the first time more than a couple of first years have shown so much promise. What had interested him the most was Rock Lee, while the first years had a chuckle at the poor guy who had no chakra, none of the 2nd and third years laughed at all, like they all knew something they didn't.

**One could wonder.**

"Looks like I'm almost up." Sasuke commented giving a glance at Naruto, he almost scowled for a moment seeing his girlfriend resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"Is there a problem teme, I didn't ask for this, in case you don't know, this shit is a pain on my shoulder. Her forehead is heavy."

"I don't understand why she chose to rest on you, I'm more than capable of supporting her body." Sasuke said a blush creeping up his face, he knew it was wrong to think these negative thoughts about his friend, but he was an extremely possessive boyfriend. Only reason he could almost tolerate Naruto being around Sakura all the time is because he knew of their long standing relationship as neighbors and they grew up like family.

**Almost tolerate.**

"Next Sasuke...... Uchiha?" Iruka said with a uncertain tone, talk began almost immediately and Iruka berated himself for forgetting that an Uchiha was going to join like Sarutobi said.

"An Uchiha here!"

"There goes one spot on the team, I'm not wasting my time any longer."

"I wonder if he's as good as his brother." Broken conversations all surrounding the dark haired boy as he entered the dome. Naruto looked down at the girl resting on his shoulder wondering if it would be a good time to wake her. He turned away after he found himself staring at her face longer than he should have.

"Sakura, its the teme's turn." Naruto mumbled softly waking the girl from her rest, her eyes immediately went to the screen.

"Guess I dozed away for a second, did I miss anything good?" Sakura inquired stretching and popping out some of the knots in her body.

"Other than some surprise first years, the show is about to start right now." Naruto commented. His eyes glued to the screen in front of him, as were every fighter in the gymnasium. Although best friends for nearly 3 years, Naruto and Sasuke have never attended a chakra dome with each other, although both families had there own facility. They both agreed on holding out on a fight until they met in their first tourney.

**Against each other of course.**

'Alright teme, show me what you got.'

XxX

The dome pulsated as Sasuke entered inside, nearly invisible was the dome itself, it was through the genius mind of Orochimaru that kept the chakra inside the dome, and the spectators safer from danger.

"Alright Sasuke since you've already unlocked you chakra I assume you know how this is going to work, give it your best Mr. Uchiha." Iruka's encouraging words helped out Sasuke better than he thought. Crossing his arms in an X pattern he began to channel all his chakra. And in a single second began to unleash it all.

XxX

All the fighters stared wide eyed at the screen as the Uchiha's yell filled the gymnasium. Inside the dome gravel and dust swirled around Sasuke angrily and he forced out every single chakra he had stored inside his body.

"Aghhhhhh!"

With a cry the swirl of chakra dissipated and the black haired teen fell to his knees gasping for air. Everyone stayed attentive as the calibration results went up on the screen. Gasp and whistling followed immediately after.

Sasuke Uchiha 1st year: high Chunin

"A first year with high Chunin reserves have not seen that since young Hatake was in school eh Umino." Iruka turned in surprise to see the professor himself standing next to him. Many other eyes widened as well, an appearance by the professor himself.

"Ah yes, Sarutobi-sama, a surprise indeed, you must be hear to see the Uchiha correct?" Iruka asked, as the old man took a long drawl from his tobacco pipe. His smiled an aged smile and shook his head.

"Oh no Iruka, I'm here to witness the start of a legend."

"A legend you say." Iruka said not quite sure of his words, he looked at the charts only seeing one name left, Uzumaki Naruto. No one has ever recalled a Uzumaki in CBC Since Minato's manager. Must be a coincidence.

'Ah he must be here to watch the Uchiha in the preliminary fights then of course.' Happy with his thoughts Iruka went back to the gymnasium to call on the last person.

**Sarutobi just smiled.**

XxX

"Wow high Chunin can you believe it, and in a first year to."

"Those Uchiha's just breed prodigies or what,"

"What a hottie!"

Sasuke sat with a smirk soaking in all the praise he looked over to Naruto who just stared passively. His best friend has not made a comment since he returned , and Sakura was worried if Naruto was jealous, it really was nothing Naruto had control over, Sasuke was an Uchiha.

"So dobe jealous?"

"Sasuke don't!" Sakura yelled trying to start damage control as soon as possible. Sakura looked at Naruto's face as he stood up after hearing his named called. He still had the same look on his face, it almost looked like.........disappointment? In himself?

"Naruto........" Sakura said worriedly, now was not time to have negative thoughts about himself during tryouts.

"So that's all huh." Naruto commented and he made his way to the dome. Sasuke face swiftly changed to one of confusion.

"That's all?"

XxX

"Whenever you're ready Mr. Uzumaki, good luck!" Iruka claimed setting up the calibration process.

"So yea Sarutobi-sama, how about that Uchi-"

"Be silent Iruka, watch and witness what you're about to see." Sarutobi said staring at Naruto. Iruka confused just nodded and turned his attention to the teen,

Naruto closed his eyes, this part always took the longest, gathering up his chakra to that single point, he stood quietly with his hands at his side for no longer than a minute. His eyes snapped open with a calm storm swirling in his eyes, and he reared his head back and unleashed his bottled chakra.

XxX

Wide eyes and what could almost be identified as fear began to fill the arena, something was not right, you were not supposed to be able to feel chakra while your were outside the dome, it was made to protect civilians from feeling the killer intent used during fights, but this......this chakra.

**It was monstrous.**

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura questioned a loud, she didn't know what she was asking, but this needed an explanation, but Sasuke could not hear her, not over the scream of Naruto as chakra whipped around him like a tornado.

'What is this Naruto..... what is this!'

Similar thoughts entered the head of a few combatants who could withstand the chakra pressure going through the air. 2nd year Neji Hyuga just watched with a impassive gaze.

'Looks like this year is going to be interesting after all. Uzumaki Naruto.'

The pressure finally lifted as the chakra storm suddenly dissipated. Naruto just released a big sigh and began walking back to the gymnasium. No one could say a word when Naruto's Calibration results appeared on the screen.

Naruto Uzumaki 1st year: Kage

XxX

**SinHarvest: Till next time folks. In the next chapter we have the reactions and preliminary matches which will decide on the Konoha 10! See ya soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What is Kage level?

"RASENGAN!!!!"

"And that is it folks Minato Namikaze has won the 1st annual Kage tourney!!!!"

"Very Nice Minato, as your reward I give you a..... special enhancement."

"You put that thing inside my son! What makes you think he wants to be a Fighter."

"Such....Such horrible chakra................."

**Chakra**

Eyes were wide, no one could believe what they saw on the chakra display monitor. This would be the first time ever that a first year had more than a chunin chakra. Sarutobi just a slight smile looking at the faces of all the students in the gym. Of course he knew of Naruto's skill and potential, after all he was the one to teach his father everything he knew about the CBC.

Naruto walked calmly back to Sasuke and Sakura ignoring the eyes following his ever move as if he was a powder keg. Sakura's mouth was still open and showed no time of closing as she stuttered out a reply.

"N-Naruto, what was that?" Sakura whispered as she looked at her childhood friend. Sasuke's teeth were clenched tightly together, feeling embarrassed at what just happened. It suddenly made sense why Naruto never wanted to spare in a CBC arena with him, he was hiding it from him, his best friend!

"So you have a little more chakra than the rest of us big deal, CBC is about tactics and refinement dobe, I'll still wipe up the floor with you, count on it." Sasuke barked out harshly. Naruto just smiled at his friends response.

**He had no idea**

"That was quite the display Naruto-kun." Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to see a young man with glasses approach them. His silver hair dropping over his forehead.

"As you may know, my name is Kabuto Yakushi, I've been to the chunin examines 5 times, never promoted though." Kabuto got a far away look in his eye for a second before continuing. "You see my best ability is information gathering, I'm the Tactical Supervisor of Konoha's CBC team. Pointing to the stitching on his vest that said TS.

"If you're the TS of our team, why are you here at try outs?" Sakura questioned. Kabuto smiled at the question as he expected that the be the first one asked.

"As you know, only the TS and the captain spot is reserved on a team the following year, but I told you once before, my best ability is information gathering, I must know all the strengths and weakness of our team. Most of the people here I already knew their chakra levels beforehand, even you Uchiha-kun." Kabuto said with a smile on his face.

"How did you get such information, I've only ever trained in my clans personal facility?" Sasuke questioned. Kabuto smiled and leaned in closely, the light reflecting off his glasses.

"As I said Uchiha-kun, I'm good at gathering information." Kabuto smiled and turned to Naruto. "Which is why I'm quite surprised I know nothing about our friend here, having Kage level chakra at such a young age must have been an impossible feat to hide." Kabuto said with a hard stare, Naruto just shrugged.

"Cant help you there buddy." Naruto said waving him off. Kabuto face with blank for just a moment before smiling again.

"Haha right you are Naruto-kun, I do hope you make the team, it would be such a waste. I'll be taking my leave, please enjoy the rest of the tryouts. Kabuto adjusted his glasses and took his leave, his forehead making an unfamiliar crease.

**Stress **

The eyes watching the TS talk with the 1st year soon brought their attention back to the stage as Iruka took the platform. Iruka gave a wary glance toward Naruto before talking again.

"Well that was certainly exciting, Now that you are all calibrated to the Chakra dome we will need have a brief break and do our first cuts, remember, our cuts are not made based on the amount of chakra you have, but how easily you were able to sync yourself to our system. We will be cutting the number of applicants from 250 to 20, we would also like to ask all to be managers to follow Miss. Kurenai Yuhi and she will discuss more with you."

Sakura stood up and gave a stretch.

"Looks Like its my turn to shine, wish me luck boys." Naruto turned away as Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss for good luck. Although They have been dating in his presence for some time, Naruto still could not look at their public display's of affection without cringing.

**Wonder why**

As 30 or so young girls went to another room Iruka turned his attention back to the crowd of people.

"Alright They 50 applicants that have been chosen to continue the tryout will now be displayed on the monitor, if you have not been chosen, simply train hard and try again next year. If you're a 3rd year, Good luck as a free agent." Small nervous chuckles spread through out the room at Iruka's attempt to ease the tension.

Sasuke's eyes moved quickly down the list, he cared nothing for the other applicants, their was only one name he was looking for.

Naruto Uzumaki: Continue

Sasuke does not want to consider himself cocky, but he already knew he was on the list. He was an Uchiha, an Uchiha who happened to make a pretty good fighter.

After the rejected applicants filed there way out of the gym, Iruka cleared his throat to begin speaking again.

"Alright, congratulations to the ones who are still here, this next and last test will determine The10 Fighters that will join the team, although a rare case, not even 10 of you may meet the qualifications to join the team." Iruka called out.

"This next test is a simple one, designed to weed out whoever is not ready for the CBC. League. A simple 1 on 1 fight against a random opponent, they winner of which will secure a spot on the team. If for any reason there is a double KO both fighters are removed from the trials."

Iruka let his eyes sweep across the group as most of they're eyes began to fill with excitement.

"Alright when you see your name displayed on the monitor, please enter the chakra dome, as per CBC rules, no death is allowed, and remember although you're fighting for a spot on the team, you're all still Konoha students." Iruka smiled and stepped off the podium to enter the spectators area with Sarutobi.

The fighters in the area immediately began to size each other up, the tension in the room rising steadily as most were eager to begin fighting.

"Think we'll get matched up this early Sasuke?" Naruto asked eyes on the display monitor.

"We're fated to fight Naruto, but not here, no, but only on the grandest of stages." Sasuke said his eyes filling with excitement. Something deep fueled his rivalry with the blond. His thoughts were interrupted by the display monitors sounds.

1st Fight: Sasuke Uchiha vs Ryu Shimuzu

"How unlucky."

"Well someone had to draw the Uchiha, glad it wasn't me."

"Troublesome."

"Kick the rookies ass Ryu!"

Sasuke smirked as he made his way to the Chakra Dome area. He paused for just a second to ask Naruto a question.

"Aren't you gonna wish me luck?" Sasuke asked with a grin. Naruto just waved him off and turned the other way. Sasuke chuckled and continued on his way, Naruto was right of course.

**He didn't need luck**

The dome pulsated as Sasuke entered, he could immediately feel his chakra filling his body, and the rush that came with it. Sasuke eyed his opponent across from him. 3rd year Ryu Shimuzu, this was his last chance to get into Konoha's CBC team, or he would have to enter free agency, so he was sure to give it his all.

'He does not look like anything special, bland if you ask me.' Sasuke thought as he commented on Ryu's state of dress, a simple red gi he adorned and a face that promised pain. Ryu saw the look and scowled before commenting.

"Listen here Uchiha, just because you come from a special back ground does not mean you're any better than the rest of us, I'll wipe that smug look off your face, beside you only look like half the ninja Itachi was." Ryu said with a smirk. A cough turned both their attention to a sickly looking man wearing a Chunin jacket.

"*cough* My name is Hayate, and I'll be the Procter for this fight, lets keep it clean people." The man said before jumping back giving him some distance.

**Fight!**

Sakura was more than a little bored, and was wondering if being a manager would be this boring, so far have done nothing but discuss the importance of a manager, rules of the manager, behaviors of the manager. It was the most dulling orientation she's ever had to endure. Kurenai finally came to a stop before resuming her speech.

"Alright, now that you've listened to the rules, its time to explain how the selection process will work. Its quite simple really managers are not chosen at the same time the fighters are chosen. Since fighter are allowed to chose their own managers they will freely select from the 30 here based on their skills, if after a week you are not selected you will enter the reserve crew." Kurenai said as she handed each girl a form to fill out.

"These forms you fill out will help undecided fighter chose if you're the best choice for their manager. Only basic information is required as we know that some of you here have blood limits." Kurenai said eying the blue haired girl across from her.

"I'll be back in a hour to pick up the forms, feel free to talk amongst yourselves." Kurenai said as she left the room. Sakura gave a sigh as she tossed away her form, she already knew who her fighter would be and had no need for the paper.

"Hey you got a minute?" Sakura looked up to see a blond haired girl looking down at her.

"What can I do for you?" Sakura asked politely glad to have someone to talk to for a while.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and I got some questions regarding your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke."

"Excuse me?" Sakura said not expecting that to come out of her mouth.

"Yes I saw how you were bothering him early on today, well I'm asking you to stop, you're messing with my future fighter." Ino said crossing her arms.

"Sasuke is my boyfriend Ino-san and I assure you I'm gonna be his manager."

"Wait boyfriend?"

"Yes." Sakura said as a grin crossed her face, that should be enough for the witch to back off.

"..........Did he lose a bet or something?"

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

"I mean look at you, who in their right mind would chose someone with such a huge forehead."

"You're talking about me, what about you piggy, why would Sasuke waste his time with a member of the pork family!"

"What how dare you, me and Sasuke are destined to be together, I think you got too much space between that forehead."

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead!"

**Best of friends**

Ryu was in a state of shock at the moment. Those eyes, those damned eyes, they were watching him, taunting him, dissecting his every move. It had been 10 minutes since the fight started and he was depleted of his chakra, his clothes nearly ripped to shreds, and that damn Uchiha still had that smirk on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that, you think this is a GAME!" Ryu shouted angrily as he charged Sasuke, Sasuke chuckled as he read the predictable movements of his opponent side stepped and gave a knee to the gut of Ryu.

"Oof!" Ryu feel to the ground Clutching his stomach in pain, before vomiting what ever he had for breakfast. Sasuke kneeled down so he was face level with Ryu.

"This face Ryu? I'm just giving you a chance to wipe it off like you said, I'm a fair person you see." Sasuke said he forced Ryu's eyes to meet his. Ryu realized he just lost the fight he looked into the single tomoe eye of the sharingan. Ryu's body convulsed for a moment before falling to the ground unconscious. Sasuke sighed and stood up making his way out the Dome.

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke 1st year."

Most of the fighters present assumed this would be the outcome, but the way the Uchiha had won turned more than a few heads. A battle lust as intense as the one the Uchiha had, was not one they wanted to encounter as an enemy.

"He's quite the fighter isn't he Captain?" Kabuto asked standing next to the red haired captain of the Konoha team.

"Yea the little shithead actually has some type of skills, unlike the rest of the fucks here." The girl said leaning over the rail looking over the applicants.

"You got such a way with words Tayuya-chan." Kabuto had always though Tayuya was so poetic with her sentences.

**Umm yea**

Sasuke walked back into the gym and took his spot next to Naruto. Naruto gave him a nod and a smile before turning his head back to the Display Monitor.

2nd Fight: Shikamaru Nara vs Kentaro Mori

"I gotta fight so soon troublesome." Came the mumbled words from a brown haired boy as he stood up off the ground. He turn to his best friend Chouji."Wish me luck." Shikamaru said as he made his way to the dome. Chouji simply smiled and waved to his friends before munching on another chip.

**Delicious**

"Hmm Shikamaru Nara, Think he has any relation to Shikaku Nara?" Naruto asked, the resemblance between the two were uncanny.

"Yes that's his hid alright, should make for an interesting fight." Sasuke said as his eyes followed Shikamaru entering the dome.

**Troublesome**

Shikamaru Looked at the opponent across from him, he rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long sigh.

**Fight!**

"You sure you up for this kid, you look like you can barely stand up on your own." Kentaro taunted while he circled his opponent.

"Hmm don't worry about me I'm just fine, you on the other hand." Shikamaru closed his hands into a seal."Kagemane Success." Shikamaru shook his head sadly at the idiocy of his opponent."You circled yourself around me right under a tree, just enough shade for me to get your shadow.

"W-what the hell is this!" Kentaro shouted as he struggled under the binding jutsu. The shadow slowly crept up His neck.

"Kage Kubi Shibari no Justsu." Shikamaru muttered and and the hand around Kentaro's hand began to close slowly. Kentaro began gasping for air and muttered out a quickly.

"I g-give, I give!"

Kentaro dropped to the ground gasping for air once Hayate called the match, Shikamaru turned from the scene and walked back into the facility.

**Troublesome**

"Now that was nice." Naruto whistled as he watched the end of the fight on the monitor. He was getting quite anxious for his turn, and he could feel it was the same for everyone else.

Fight 3: Naruto Uzumaki vs Mizuki Shinichiro

"Unlucky Bastard he has to go up against the former captain."

"Kage chakra or not, Mizuki was runner up in the chunin exam"

"Bummer, I really wanted to see His flames of youth!"

Naruto smiled and made his way the dome, he didn't wanna here the words of the others. None of those words mattered anyway, didn't matter how strong his opponent was.

**He was going to become Hokage**

"So boy, you think just because you have a lot of chakra you can play with the big boys, you're in over your head kid." Mizuki began his taunts but frowned when Naruto was not even looking at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you punk, I'm former captain Mizuki, runner up at the Chunin exams, you wont get a hit off."

Naruto finally turned his attention to Mizuki.

"Former captain..... Runner up, sounds to me like you lose a lot, whats one more lose in you're awesome career." Naruto cracked his neck and unleashed his chakra through the arena.

"It feels much worse than before..... Its choking me, who are you!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, don't UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

**Fight!**

Mizuki gave a war cry before throwing a kunai through the air to Naruto. What he didn't expect was for the kunai to go straight through Naruto's skull.

"Ha......hahaha...... HAHAHA I GOT THE LITTLE BASTARD!" Mizuki began to cackle out loud as he raised his hands in victory, he failed to notice that Naruto was not bleeding.

**Poof**

"W-what the hell."

"Man, I thought we were not supposed to kill, that was an innocent clone." Naruto said looking over the shoulder of Mizuki. Mizuki spun around and jumped back putting distance between him and Naruto.

"A clone, how in the hell did you do that!" Mizuki demanded. Naruto smiled and put his fingers into a cross.

"I'll be glad to show you. Taju Kage Bunshin No jutsu!" Naruto yelled filling the dome with 50 Clones. Mizuki mouth opened in shock.

Out in the gym everyone had there eyes fully on the monitor. Even Iruka was shocked.

"How in the hell can someone make that many shadow clones, that's a Jonin Technique." Iruka said looking at the very solid clones inside the dome. Looks like the old man was right about this one.

"Well fuck me sideways, that's 50 shadow clones, maybe there is hope for these looser fucks." Tayuya said eyes focused fully on the fight now. Kabuto just continued to watch with a hard stare.

**Hmm**

"Well boys have at him, just make sure you don't kill him." Naruto commanded.

"Right boss!"

"You got it!"

"Get em!"

Mizuki could only scream in horror as the clones pummeled him to a bloody pulp. Naruto dispersed the clones and approached the bloody pulp and shook his head.

"So I win right?"

XxX

**Sin: Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation. We get teams finished in next chapter, and Naruto meets up with a Blue haired manager.**


End file.
